This invention relates generally to a portable blower apparatus, and more specifically, to a new and improved blower apparatus for use with portable flexible line type grass or weed trimming devices.
In the field of grass or weed-cutting or trimming, large size units which are mounted on wheels and which both cut and blow the cuttings as desired are known, such as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,271 to W. R. Sutton, granted Jan. 15, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,089 to E. D. Minton. In addition, gasoline motor operated backpack air compressor units with flexible hoses are known for blowing grass clippings and the like from sidewalks, lawns, and other surfaces. However, in addition to being relatively inconvenient to use, such units are relatively heavy and expensive thereby reducing their applications and usage.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight and inexpensive blower apparatus, which may be employed to clear sidewalks or other paved or unpaved areas of grass, leaves, clippings, and the like, and which is relatively simple and convenient to use.